bad moon rising
by takarylove
Summary: songfic..algo malo va a pasar,la luna mala a salido ..yamato..mimi..sora..taichi..takeru..hikari ..es el fin...


**Bad moon rising**

Que pasaría si fueras a morir hoy?...estarías preparado? Quien seria la ultima persona a la que verías a los ojos…cuales serian tus ultimas palabras?..y sobre todo cual es la ultima canción que escucharías?

Un chico de cabellos largos y rubios conducía su convertible rojo modelo 68...tras una gafas oscuras el acababa de cumplir los dieciocho .su novia de 17 años venia en el asiento del copiloto..Ella era una chica de cabellos castaños y largos..Muy linda…en los asientos de atrás venia cuatro personas mas..Su hermano takeru un chico rubio de quince años casi igual a el..y su novia hikary kamiya una chica muy bonita también castaña de cabellos cortos igual de quince años..Taichi kamiya un chico castaño de dieciocho su mejor amigo en todo el mundo que era hermano de hikary.. y su novia sora takenouchi una linda chica pelirroja de dieciocho también ..seis amigos..Que se dirigían a un lugar al que tenían mucho tiempo sin visitar.. y precisamente ese día se cumplía un aniversario mas de su secreto….

I see the bad moon rising.  
i see trouble on the way.  
i see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
i see bad times today.

Después de manejar durante largo rato llegaron a un campo baldío..Era enorme..y parecía no haber un alma a kilómetros a la redonda …había un enorme árbol..Yamato se estaciono ahí…

-ya estamos aquí!-exclamó yamato

-al fin ¡!ya quería que fuera esta momento –dijo mimi emocionada

-traemos lo necesario?-dijo sora

-si! –dijo taichi abriendo al cajuela del auto y sacando dos palas

Hikary permanecía seria…y sentía una sensación en el pecho que le provocaba un miedo enorme...Ella siempre había sido muy intuitiva y había algo en el aire que le parecía le indicaba que algo pasaría

-estas bien hikary?te noto algo extraña -dijo takeru

-no..No es nada..Solo que ….nada olvídalo..Hoy es un día feliz!-dijo ella recordando el por que estaban ahí..

-chicos acérquense!!!Ya casi lo tenemos!!!-dijo mimi haciendo señales para que se acercaran

Hikary y takeru se aproximaron rápidamente…taichi y yamato sacaban un baúl no tan grande del agujero que habían cavado los seis chicos se acercaron al baúl ..En sus rostros había alegría ..Como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento desde siempre..

-vamos taichi ábrelo!!-dijo mimi

-por que yo?-dijo taichi

-por que fue tu idea recuerdas..Esa noche?-dijo yamato

-cierto hermano..-dijo hikary

-vamos ábrela ya!!-dijo sora

-esperen…la llave –dijo takeru sacándose una cadena con una llave de debajo de su playera

-olvidaba que eras el guardián-dijo mimi

Takeru le paso la llave a taichi y este se arrodillo para abrir el baúl…la expresión de emoción se hizo mas evidente en los seis amigos ..sin duda ante sus ojos había un tesoro…

Don't go around tonight,  
well, it's bound to take your life,  
there's a bad moon on the rise.

Esto es tuyo…esto es de sora…esto es de hikary…así comenzó a repartir todo lo que había dentro hasta que todos tuvieron en sus manos sus pertenencias…se sentaron a la sombra del árbol

Takeru tenia en sus manos su gorro verde de la infancia..Hikary sostenía en sus manos un silbato, mimi tenia en sus manos su sombrero vaquero, sora su gorro azul, Taichi sus googles , y yamato su armónica…todos miraban con melancolía sus pertenencias …

-hace tiempo verdad?-dijo yamato

-si..Parece como si hubiera sido ayer-dijo sora

-pero no..Ha pasado bastante tiempo-dijo mimi

-ha habido problemas ..Saben..-dijo taichi cambiando de tema..

-taichi..No..-dijo hikary tratando de que su hermano no revelara de que se trataba

-que clase de problemas?-dijo mimi

-con nuestros padres…al parecer , ellos no aprueban nuestro noviazgo .-dijo takeru triste..Hikary le tomo de la mano fuerte..

-y no solo son ellos-dijo sora…

-los entiendo…nos esta ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo-dijo yamato agachando la mirada…

-como quisiera poder volar…para irme…y no saber nada mas…iniciar por mi cuenta-dijo mimi cerrando sus ojos..y sonriendo..Todos guardaron silencio…pues deseaban exactamente lo mismo…

-hay que irnos…iniciemos todos juntos….convirtamos esto en un pacto ..-dijo taichi mirando seriamente a todos…y extendiendo su mano

Una vez mas guardaron silencio…

I hear hurricanes ablowing.  
i know the end is coming soon.

-yo voy!!-dijo takeru extendiendo su mano…y poniéndola sobre la de taichi..

-y yo-dijo sora extendiendo igual su mano

-también nosotros-dijeron yamato y mimi extendiendo sus manos a la vez..

Hikary sintió un dolor en el corazón…mas bien como un presentimiento…pero su impulso fue mas fuerte…y extendió su mano…además fue quien sello el pacto con las ultimas palabras

-si dentro de una semana…nada cambia…nos iremos juntos…a un nuevo inicio…-dijo ella…de regreso a la ciudad…hikary estuvo intranquila todo el camino…todos venían contentos con sus pertenencias …sora abrazaba a taichi quien sonreía….takeru le miraba preocupado por lo que apretaba su mano con fuerza…mimi le lanzaba un beso a yamato y este encendió la radio…estaban tocando bad moon rising la canción de los "credence" una canción que todos conocían por lo que comenzaron a cantarla….a excepción de hikary..Quien estrofa a estrofa lucia mas preocupada…algo en su corazón le indicaba que algo estaba mal….la luna se elevaba en lo mas alto de la bóveda celeste…y unas nubes ..Invadían el horizonte

i fear rivers over flowing.  
i hear the voice of rage and ruin

Esa noche la luna a penas y se veía..estaba nublado..y el ambiente tenia un aspecto siniestro… el auto convertible de Matt doblo en la esquina…traía las luces apagadas….y dos siluetas ..Apenas y se distinguían…

-espérame takeru..Voy por ella-dijo Matt avanzando por el jardín de la casa de mimi ..Se miro como se encendía la luz en la habitación de mimi para luego apagarse…y después de unos minutos ..La puerta se abrió con sumo cuidado…llevaba una pequeña maleta..el se acerco a ella y la abrazo…tomo su maleta con una mano

-es hora-dijo el

-si..-dijo ella avanzando de la mano de el…asta llegar al auto donde takeru los esperaba ..el también sentía algo extraño en el aire…

Don't go around tonight,  
well, it's bound to take your life,  
there's a bad moon on the rise.  
all right!

El auto de Matt siguió avanzando unas calles …hasta llegar a la casa de los kamiya…el primero en salir fue taichi..Quien traía dos maletas..se aproximo corriendo al auto..

-donde esta hikary?-dijo takeru preocupado

-ella esta encerrada..Mi padre la encerró en su habitación…tendrá que salir por; la ventana-dijo taichi

-vamos pues-dijo takeru saliendo del auto..el y taichi rodearon la casa..takeru tomo una piedra pequeña y la lanzo con cuidado…al instante hikary se asomo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro…ató varias sabanas asegurándolas en uno de los barrotes de su cama y comenzó a descender…hasta llegar a los brazos de takeru…unas cuantas lagrimas había en su rostro…

-tengo miedo-dijo ella

Takeru la miro dulcemente y la abrazo…

-de prisa aun falta sora-dijo taichi

Hope you got your things together.  
hope you are quite prepared to die.

Sora vio acercarse el auto de yamato…tenia alrededor de media hora esperando afuera de su casa con su maleta aun lado…taichi casi salto del auto antes que se detuviera

-estas bien..creí que estarías adentro-dijo el

-no…hace rato que Salí..no podía estar dentro ni un segundo mas-dijo sora llorando y abrazando a taichi quien ayudo a sora a subir al auto…los seis amigos tenían un mal presentimiento ..Algo estaba mal…algo asechaba en la noche..todos estaban muy serios…y aun que no lo dijeran habia miedo en sus corazones…

looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
one eye is taken for an eye.

-no temas hikary..todo estará bien-dijo takeru..aunque el sentía lo mismo que hikary en ese momento..el final estaba cerca…

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer..por lo que yamato subió la capota del auto..Unos relámpagos se escucharon a lo lejos…y la lluvia comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte…el viento mecía los árboles con furia…

Yamato encendió la radio…la misma canción…bad moon rising….

Don't go around tonight,  
well, it's bound to take your life,  
there's a bad moon on the rise.

-amo esa canción..-dijo mimi emocionada como si por un momento hubiera olvidado todo cuanto existía

-a mi también me agrada-dijo taichi

- tiene una letra algo extraña..Pero igual es de mis favoritas-dijo yamato

-si..es agradable escucharla-dijo sora

-te gusta hikary-dijo takeru

Hikary sintió aun más miedo…pero asintió con la cabeza

-si…me gusta…-dijo hikary comenzando a cantarla…mientras se recargaba en el hombro de t.k y este le abrazaba fuerte…miro a mimi…ella tomaba con fuerza la mano de yamato…quien conducía …miro a su hermano..el besaba a sora..y takeru comenzaba a quedarse dormido..Abrazándola.."te amo" murmuro el mirándola ..Ella le miro mientras cantaba…

Don't go around tonight,  
well, it's bound to take your life,  
there's a bad moon on the rise.

Todo fue tan rápido….fue un sonido fuerte….el rechinido de las llantas contra el asfalto …combinados con el viento..y el agua…yamato trataba de recobrar el control del auto…pero este giraba …entre el forcejeó takeru abrazo fuerte a hikary….al igual que taichi abrazaba a sora ..Quien lloraba sin control..Mimi gritaba mientras sujetaba la chaqueta de Matt quien trataba desesperadamente de controlar el auto…pero un desfiladero acabo con toda esperanza…

La lluvia seguía cayendo…con fuerza..Unos truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos…..el auto permanecía volcado en medio de la espesura de algunas hierbas….dentro se podía observar las manos de Matt y mimi entrelazadas cubiertas de sangre…taichi se encontraba abrazando a sora.. .y takeru estaba cubierto de sangre sobre hikary..como protegiéndole…todos parecían simplemente dormidos….y el radio en el auto de Matt seguía tocando la misma canción…bad moon rising…..

Fin………………..


End file.
